


Welcome Back

by cptnswnbrnes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Everyone Loves Merlin (Merlin), F/F, F/M, Leon is Immortal, M/M, Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Merlin Loves Everyone (Merlin), Merlin should’ve told Morgana about his magic, Modern Era, Morally Gray Morgana, Morgana isn’t evil, Multi, Polyamory, Redeemed Mordred (Merlin), Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, as will Merlin because he was dumb too, it will eventually get to them dealing with being royalty in a time where they have no claim, she was but she will see the errors of her ways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptnswnbrnes/pseuds/cptnswnbrnes
Summary: Hundreds of years later, Merlin is left all alone, until, one day, the loss is too much, forcing Merlin’s long-dead friends and loves to rise again.
Relationships: Gwaine/Lancelot (Merlin), Gwaine/Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Leon/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Will (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. The Hour of Albion’s Greatest Need

Merlin stood amongst the familiar landscape, heat rising in his chest as tears came to his eyes. It was a quiet day, and the clouds were resting just above the water -itself still. His picnic basket was at his feet, his wine bottle in his hand, but he was staring out at the water. Everything in the world had changed since the first time Merlin stood at these waters, but he could still feel the same magic here that he first felt. 

“I’m sorry,” Merlin began before tears finally broke through. “I’m sorry, but I just can’t do it anymore. I have waited centuries for your return -centuries. Of course, the thought that Kilagarrah lied to me about you rising again did occur to me over the years, but, I was always able to keep hope. Until now. Until today. The world is so cheery, as they always are on this day. It’s the day everything changed for us though, the day the world lost you.”

Merlin took a drink of his wine, falling to the ground. “I mean, I never should’ve trusted that damn dragon. He promised me so many things, he said you would bring magic back to Camelot. I believed in him, believed that you would. I let Morgana go down her dark path because I had more than just faith in you -I had an almighty dragon telling me it was best.” Bullshit, Merlin thought. 

“Even equality amongst non-magic people still doesn’t exist. There was even a time where you and Gwen wouldn’t have been able to be married. And... well. Not that it matters now, since, you’re dead, but there was a time where a few of my relationships would’ve gotten me killed -then and now, I’m afraid. I never told you, but I fancy men and women... I thought I should get that out of the way incase I will see you after. Incase I do join you, wherever you are.” Merlin giggled amongst his tears. 

“That would be really nice.” Merlin dropped his bottle, now empty, and covered his face with his arms. “Would you forgive me for that? Or would you forgive me for loving Gwen the same way you loved her? Surely you forgave her for it... but I am not her. You didn’t love me like you loved her -like I... loved you. I know I’ve said that before at this lake, that I love you. But it’s harder now, as I might see you very soon.

“Gwen told me one night, as we were in bed, that she knew how I felt about you, and that it was okay. I think that’s why we took solace in each other, but we rarely ever crossed that line... for your sake.”

“Christ, Arthur, I don’t know. I don’t know. If you are there, if leaving this earth will do what I think it will, then you already know all of this. You’re with Gwen right now, and Gwaine, and Lancelot, and Percival, and Elyan, and Freya, and Gaius. You’re with them all. You know she married Leon and that you had a daughter. You know that your daughter never ruled because Camelot fell. People with magic were more oppressed than ever, forced to become the stuff of legends until people started to no longer believe it was all real.” Merlin screamed up into the air, not caring who was nearby. 

Merlin cried, eyeing the sword he had brought with him, before continuing. “Your daughter married my son. We share grandkids.” Merlin laughed, “That’s ridiculous. Could you believe that?

“I wanted to die with them, but I didn’t. The only thing that kept me from the pain of not sharing in everyone’s death is that you would return. But you haven’t.” Merlin picked up the sword.

"I'm done waiting for you, Arthur Pendragon. You absolute prat. You clotpole. I miss you. I miss all of them. You shouldn’t have died when you did. I loved you, and I always will. I hope to see you if I ever open my eyes again. I do believe there is an afterlife, so, maybe I shouldn't say goodbye. I should say hello."

Merlin pulled the sword up into the thin stream of light that broke through the clouds. It shone with the unnatural sparkle of magic. It seemed only fitting that he use a sword, and he could’ve picked any, but he chose Lancelot’s. Lancelot once sacrificed himself for Merlin, and he wanted to be reunited with something that reminded him of his life. 

He was shaking. All over. Taking another deep breath to steady himself, Merlin muttered a spell to the water, in it he saw memories, reminding him why he was doing this. 

Merlin and Arthur. Gosh, there were so many. Too many, but far too few. Gwen and Merlin. All of these made Merlin smile -he got to grow old with her. They loved each other in every way possible. Gaius. Merlin never told him how much he loved him before he died. Gwaine. They were kissing in much of the memories he saw, which made Merlin’s heart ache. No one ever knew, except for Gwen. Lancelot. They were laying on the same bed, wrapped in each other’s arms, and simply holding hands. Merlin loved both Gwaine and Lancelot the same. Morgana, and luckily Morgana smiling. Not her fake smiles, but the ones she had before everything went wrong. Ones where Merlin hugged her as a close friend. Freya. Oh Freya. There were not many memories with her, but they hurt just the same. His father, and his mother, he would love to see them again. Will, oh Will. His first love. Leon. Elyan. Percival. He wanted them all back. He wanted to see them all again so much. Finally, he saw his son and grandchildren. He could see them again.

Merlin nodded. He was going to do this. He had to. Why hadn't he a long time ago?

Tears filled his eyes, dropping into the lake. He willed it to show himself and Arthur again. Every look, every touch, every smile, every tear. Arthur's last words. For him to hold him. Stupid prat.

Merlin moved the sword up to his throat, placing it sternly against his own skin. "I'll be right there."

"Merlin! What on earth are you doing?!"


	2. Daybreak

Merlin had experienced many things of the modern world, but his favorite was driving. Merlin had likely forgotten how to comfortably ride a horse now that he had the comfort of a car. Of course, it wasn’t always perfect. He hated driving when it first began to be popular, but his partner at the time, George, had convinced him to try it, which almost ended in his death.

Merlin briefly smiled at the thought of George. Funny enough, Merlin was at peace -or as close as you could be to it- with the loss of his friends and lovers that he had met outside of Camelot. He got to grow old with most of them, he just never got to die with them. 

The first time he drove, George sat next to him. The feeling Merlin experienced when the car flew up into the air, glass splintering, finding its way to them, their bodies twisting and turning, bruising... that was the only feeling Merlin had ever experienced that could be compared to what he was feeling now, at the sound of Arthur’s voice. 

Merlin slowly opened his eyes, as it seemed that the clouds had suddenly parted, letting the sun shine through. It was almost like the sun was shining right at him, and his dry, bloodshot eyes didn’t want to handle it. As his eyes adjusted, he stood up, dizzy. “Arthur?”

Merlin froze in place as the figure walked towards him. “Merlin, what are you doing?” The voice was much softer than Arthur ever spoke to him in, which seemed to make Merlin come to his senses, as he started laughing. 

“You aren’t real,” Merlin said shakily, sitting back down, rising the sword back to his throat again. “I will see you soon.”

Suddenly, Arthur grabbed ahold of the sword, throwing it away from them. “Merlin! I’m real!” He grabbed ahold of Merlin’s shocked face. “Look at me, Merlin.”

Merlin shook his head, the tears pooling in his eyes. “No!”

Arthur reinforced his grip on Merlin’s face, laying his forehead against his. "Merlin! That is an order, will you listen to me for once in your life?" 

Merlin let his eyes meet Arthur. Arthur. He let his eyes take in the sight, quickly wrapping his arms around his hallucination. "You're not real," he said leaning into his hands, taking his own to hold them. Merlin shook his head again, but when his eyes met Arthur’s hair, he gasped. Suddenly, his senses came back to him and he realized that Arthur was dripping wet.

Merlin cried out loud at the thought that Arthur was actually before him, but it couldn’t be true.

“I thought I was done hallucinating you centuries ago," he muttered. Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, counted to ten, and opened them once more. Arthur was still there. He was looking at him, very concerned. 

"Merlin, I am not a hallucination." Arthur seemed to be a mix between annoyed and worried, but it didn’t matter. He had to be a hallucination, but, just briefly, he entertained the idea. 

"Yeah, but you are very wet." Merlin said with more confidence this time, though it was clear that he was very intoxicated. Arthur laughed and Merlin felt a flutter in his stomach. He realized he likely had already used the sword against himself, that he was in the afterlife, finally. That had to be it. Merlin grinned. "Arthur, I missed you." Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur, laughing.

"I missed you too, but now you’re getting wet," Arthur reminded him.

Merlin laughed again, feeling happiness for the first time in a long while. He thought of when Arthur hugged him even though he was covered in manure. "Nothing you haven’t done for me. But why are you so drenched?"

Arthur’s face contorted with concern again, something Merlin didn’t like. It was much easier when Merlin could pretend that Arthur wasn’t studying him closely, but as they were face to face, it couldn’t be hidden. He started slowly, “Because I came out of the Lake?"

Merlin felt like he had just slapped him, but all he could do was chuckle in disbelief. "What?"

Arthur just stared at him. He took this time to really study Arthur. He was wearing one of his classic red shirts, no armor, and his brown pants. He wore no boots, and held no weapon. All of this fit into the idea that they were in the afterlife, as Arthur wouldn’t need a weapon there. Somehow, against every bone in his body, the feeling in Merlin’s stomach told him that he was wrong. "Merlin,” Arthur began. “I'm back. For real."

Despite the joy Merlin should be feeling, he firmly shook his head. “Milord, where are the others? This is the afterlife, I know it is. Where are they? Gwen and Gwaine? Lancelot, Will, my Mom?” Arthur stood there awkwardly, silent concern on his face. “Arthur... answer me,” pain clear in his voice. 

Arthur sighed, cautiously taking Merlin’s hand in his. Merlin hadn’t realized it, but, in the confusion, they had parted from each other’s sides. Now, Merlin felt nauseous. "You're not dead, Merlin."

The Earth was spinning. Surely, it had gone off its axis and everything was going insane as the slowly, but surely, began their descent into the sun. Arthur Pendragon could not be alive. He could not be. Merlin tried to take back his hand, but Arthur pulled it to him firmly. Merlin looked at him in surprise. He looked... possessive. "You are telling me, that after centuries of you being gone, after centuries of waiting, you have risen again?"

Arthur smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I suppose I have. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

Merlin reeled. He thought back to the last day they had spent together. How Arthur was repulsed by the fact that he hadn’t known about Merlin’s magic. Merlin’s couldn’t help but wonder how Arthur was so freely talking to him again, if he really was back, causing Merlin to retreat from his they thoughts -he wanted to leap into his arms again, but, instead, he pulled away in anger, throwing his hands up into the air. “I waited long enough! I wanted to see all of you again! I was ready to go! Why now?!"

Merlin couldn’t be bothered either the fact that Arthur looked offended. He was too busy opening a new bottle of wine, and shoving a sandwich into his mouth.

“Merlin,” Arthur chastised. “I just saved your bloody life–.”

“And I suppose I should thank you? As if I had a life to save? I’ve lived thousands of lives, I just wanted to be with you again. With everyone.” Merlin decided to use the wine glass he brought with him, pouring the new bottle generously into it.

“Merlin, for god’s sake.” Arthur took the glass from him, drinking it himself -which made him pierce his lips and cough. “It wasn’t my choice to not come back sooner, Merlin,” Arthur sighed. “For the record, I waited for you too.”

Merlin couldn’t help it, looking Arthur in the eyes, he broke down into tears again. “Arthur, you were supposed to come back when they were alive. The dragon said you’d come back when Albion’s needs were greatest.”

Arthur took ahold of Merlin’s hand again, sending the realization to Merlin’s nerves that this was real, that Arthur was on Earth, living and breathing next to him. He gripped his hand tightly back. "I was told that Albion didn't need me yet, Merlin. I watched and listened as Camelot fell, and I could do nothing about it."

“And how does Albion need you now? We’re you told that? Albion has been forgotten. It does not exist anymore except in legend. How could a legend possibly need you?" Merlin asked, bitterly, but not so bitter that he denied Arthur when his other hand reached for his face. They had never been this intimate, but Merlin wasn’t afraid -if Arthur was the one choosing to touch him in these ways, he would not deny him.

"You are what is left of Albion, Merlin. I came back because you needed me.”

Silence grew between them as Merlin realized what exactly that meant, and just how much that pissed him off. Arthur removed his hands from Merlin’s body, and the tension in the air grew thick enough that Merlin could cut a piece of it out and serve it to Arthur. Instead, he took a deep breath and reached out to Arthur’s hand, gripping in his own, before quickly releasing it, the tension only growing stronger. 

Anger grew in his chest again, and he abruptly stood up. “Merlin?”

“What am I supposed to say to that, exactly?! I wish you would stop pretending you have all the answers, like you aren’t a clotpole. Since when are you all-knowing and wise, Arthur? Since when?!”

Arthur laughed, making Merlin glare. He continued, calmly, "I was with Gwen, sleeping -yes we do sleep in the afterlife, but it usually isn’t like sleeping here. I had a dream, and I knew it meant something, because there are no dreams in the afterlife. It was the dragon. He told me Albion needed me, and that the last of Albion was about to destroy himself to be with me. It was time to rise again because you had not yet fulfilled your destiny of a great Albion, and it was my duty to help."

"What's the point in that? Just us two being alive? What are you going to do? Keep me alive because it's what I need? What am I going to do? Why do I even need to be alive? And why do you need to be here? Wars being fought today aren't ours to fight. A true Albion isn’t achievable. Let's go back, together. You wouldn't like it here, anyway."

"Shut up, Merlin!" Arthur stood up to meet him, and he looked angry, which caused a familiar feeling to rise in his chest. For a second, he could believe that they were back in their own time. If not for Merlin’s modern clothes and the highway nearby, he would’ve.

Merlin closed his mouth, holding back a choked sob. Everything was wrong. This was not supposed to be happening like this, and, certainly, not after he had accepted that he wanted to die. He lifted his bottle to his lips, tears racing down his cheeks. 

Arthur studied him carefully, as if pondering what he should say next. “Merlin,” he started, causing Merlin’s eyes to meet his. “I wanted to come back sooner. I wanted you to join us sooner. But not like this. Not because you’ve given up hope. I know, I know you can’t die by ordinary means, but you shouldn’t die because you’ve given up hope.” Merlin hiccuped, in response, his eyes unmoving.

“I also hear you when you speak to me. I have since day one. Since the moment I died. I’ve heard you. I’ve heard everything. Everyone -Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine- they heard you too. Every word. I... I thought you should know.” 

Sobering, Arthur’s kindness and concern suddenly made since to Merlin. It was pity. “Everyone? Everything?” It was like someone had punched the air out of him.

Arthur nodded, stepping closer to Merlin, causing him to jump. “When I... when I died, Merlin, I didn’t say everything I wanted to. I was.. afraid.”

Merlin couldn’t believe it. He had brushed right past what he must’ve heard Merlin confess, and went all the way to saying he was afraid to tell him something. Afraid to tell him what? “Afraid?”

“Afraid,” Arthur agreed, stepping even closer to Merlin. “But I’m not afraid right now,” he whispered in a such a way that Merlin’s heart began to race.


End file.
